My Version of Clockwork Princess
by BooBunnyZuke
Summary: This is my first story on here, and I stink at giving summaries of my own work, but here goes: It's basically how I thought/wanted Clockwork Princess to be. I had started before the book was released, and now that it's out their might be slightly similar parts sometimes. It's good, please read.**Bit more characters then listed(but they aren't major) and rated T for author paranoia.


**Author's Note: **Hey peeps :) so I've had this much typed for like a year now and decided to post some of it finally because I'm not sure if anyone will like it. But I do plan on continuing it if people like it. And I am not trying to change how the actual book is, I had this written before the book officially came out(so yeah a really long time ago), this is just how I had day dreamed about it when I was waiting. PS: I loved how Cassie wrote the book and how it gave me sooo many FEELS!(sorry fangirling already, I gotta remain calm, deep breathes so I don't faint because sadly Will isn't here to catch me, *feels tap on shoulder and turns around slowly, OMG WILL!*faints, lol). Anyway sorry about that I tried to keep my fangirl at bay but I'm really excited and nervous because this is my first story on here, eep! Sorry for this really long AN but I still need to warn you that the characters might be a bit OOC and whenever you see -_**writing lik****e this** _it's the character's(who's POV it's in, cause I might change it eventually) thoughts, and (*this) means it's something they did, for example (*sigh). And their is a small AN at the bottom too(sorry folks, but I promise it's way shorter then this one)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I am not Cassandra Clare so I didn't create these amazing characters :) And now on to the story(Can't wait!)

* * *

**Cecily POV(for now until I let you know it changed)**

"Cecily," Will asked, "is that you?" his throat was constricting and he was choking trying to hold back sobs, while on the outside his mouth was agape and his eyes were so wide you could barely see any whites. The young girl that stood before them had the same jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes as the man that stood in shock, the difference was that while he was seventeen-years old, she could not of been more than fifteen and his eyes where a clear blue while hers were shining in excitement or unshed tears they couldn't figure out. As soon as she started to nod her head he had rushed over to her closing the gap between them and crushed her into a bone fracturing hug.

"Will… I can't… breathe…"she gasped out. He immediately removed his arms from around her and gave her a sheepish, dubious look.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it's you Cecy," he admitted, "I didn't think I would ever see you again since…" Will stopped what he was saying, not wanting to admit that it really would have been his fault if they hadn't ever seen each other again, "I left," he finished with a slight stammer in his voice.

"It's alright, I'm glad you recognized me and I never said you had to stop hugging me just that you were squeezing me so tight that air wasn't getting to my lungs, after all you wouldn't want to kill your beloved sister before we have a chance to catch up would you?" Cecily stated with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, completely ignoring the last bit of what he said. At that moment someone tried to muffle a laugh. Cecily looked over at the six people seated around the dining room table, searching for the person that laughed at what she said. All of them were smiling, but one boy sat with a glint that someone has in their eyes after they laugh and a genuinely happy smile on his face, like he just ran into a long lost friend. He had silver hair that glimmered in the chandelier light and sparkling eyes that looked as silver as his hair. "What are you laughing at?" Cecily asked him.

"You remind me a lot of your brother when you said that," he stood up and walked closer to her with an outstretched hand and she shook it. "I'm James Carstairs," he said, "you can call me Jem; I'm also Will's parabatai." Everyone else stood up from the table and walked over to where the trio was standing.

"Will, haven't I taught you enough manners to know you should introduce someone to us when we don't know them, and when they don't know us?" Asked a lady who looked to be in her early twenties and had dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun with dark brown eyes to match, you could tell that even though she was trying to sound serious when she scolded his rude behavior, she was joking and her face was positively glowing with a big bright smile that made her eyes almost disappear.

"Sorry, in the moment I forgot," Will answered. "This is Charlotte and Henry Branwell who run the institute as husband and wife, and as we just found out Charlotte is expecting to have a child soon." Will announced to Cecily. Henry had his arm around his wife lovingly. He looked to be the same age as Charlotte and had red hair and hazel eyes that looked glazed over like he was deep in thought and if you looked close enough you could see the gears turning in his head. "Next to them," Will continued, "are Gideon Lightwood who is new to the institute, and Sophie Collins who is technically the maid here at the institute but she is also part of our little family here at the institute." Gideon appeared to be twenty-years old and had sandy blond hair with brilliant emerald green eyes, once Cecily looked into their sparkling trap she couldn't look away but she figured it would be rude to be caught staring, for no reason, at someone she just met. Sophie stood next to Gideon with a sweet smile on her face; she appeared to be nineteen-years old and had brown hair with dark hazel eyes, and a scar running across her face. Cecily noticed that Gideon and Sophie had their hands clasped together, but she doubted that anyone else was looking close enough to see._** Well (**_*****_**sigh) there goes my Gideon fantasy, it looks like he already has the maid**_, thought Cecily.

"And last but not least…" Will started pointing to the only person Cecily still needed to be introduced to, "is Tess…" he was cut off mid sentence by Jem, who stepped next to the girl and put his arms around her waist and entwined their fingers.

"Theresa Gray, or Tessa for short," Jem stated. "She is my fiancée." He bent down and gave Tessa a loving kiss on the lips, to which she greatly reddened to. _**Of course he is also taken by someone, **_thought Cecily, _**I guess I'll have to look on the bright side, this way I can focus on training to be a shadow hunter without any handsome boys to distract me. **_Cecily looked away from the couple, not wanting to intrude on their touching moment, when she caught a glimpse of Will looking furious and a little hurt. _**Why would Will look like that?**_ She asked herself, _**Maybe he's just upset about getting interrupted. **_She quickly shook her head and decided to dismiss the reason as to why she cared. Instead Cecily decided to look at Tessa who was now done kissing Jem and Giving Cecily a very big, kind, and bright smile that even reached her eyes, making them shine and sparkle.

* * *

**AN:**HI! I hope you liked it so far(did you? *puppy dog eyes*), feel free to give criticism(please put it nicely) and review or PM me what you thought and if you think I should write more or not. :) PS: I put a poll on if you think I should continue or not. Also, sorry but I won't post a new chapter until I get at least 10 likes/follow/or reviews for the story.


End file.
